


Grief in Honour

by SadistiKitteh



Series: Boundshipping AU [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadistiKitteh/pseuds/SadistiKitteh
Summary: After building and setting up a shrine for his family, Bakura hides himself away in the guest room. After weeks of barely a word, Yugi decides he needs to help Bakura out of the pit of despair he's fallen into.
Relationships: Thief King Bakura/Mutou Yuugi
Series: Boundshipping AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448101
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Grief in Honour

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to start by apologizing if this isn't the correct shrine type (Tokonoma) for this, since I read it wasn't commonly used anymore. Though I do think whichever Bakura used, he'd want to build it himself, that I firmly stick with :P
> 
> That being said, I promise there's more fluff coming...the angst is just part of the plot for now :3c

_The space was cramped, but just enough to sit and move his arms. Bakura never followed or observed Japan’s traditional beliefs, as it was obviously as foreign as he was to the country. Yet he still took care, with Mrs. Mutou’s help and advice, to create a shrine that honours his family long passed._

_Seeing the smaller shrines, he insisted on building his own. It would honour his father, who taught him how to hold a hammer and build a home for the future spouse he never got to have._

_He laid the mat inside and sat back to observe his work. Linens hung around the open space that reminded him of his mother; touching the cloth in the market and sighing sadly, turning instead to buy their food while he hugged tightly to her hip._

_If only he had the chance to give her something so elegant to wear, to thank her for being the reason he still lived past the Massacre._

_Other than his memories, nothing that wasn’t in the museum could be placed. Perhaps he could add more to honour their memory, but for now it was the best he could do. He climbed inside, satisfied with his work._

_Yet he paused, a hand pressed carefully down onto the mat._

_No, he could do more to honour them. Not just his family, but his village. It was the least he could do, knowing an exhibit a few miles away would turn their tragic deaths into a sideshow._

* * *

Bakura hadn’t come out from his room in a long time. Each day, Yugi grew more frustrated by Malik’s deception, just to hurt someone he was once close to. Yet it seemed to be something Bakura needed time to heal from, so he only stopped by to offer him food and drink.

He started leaving 100 or 500 yen coins on the shrine every evening before saying goodnight to Bakura, a gesture not unnoticed by the other man.

Going into the second week, Yugi began getting nervous. He knew Bakura’s grief for his village was deep, yet it felt like Bakura was punishing himself for them. What he’d offered Bakura started to go half-eaten, something Bakura had never done as long as Yugi had known him.

It didn’t help that the shrine was hidden by silk-like drapes that pooled to the floor.

( _Yugi’s mother cooed over the violet fabric as Bakura pulled it from the shipping box. Yugi came in with Grandpa’s toolbox just in time to see Bakura stretch the fabric across the couch in the living room._

_“What a gorgeous colour!”_

_Bakura smiled, enough to tug his scar. His fingers brushed over the fabric._

_“They deserve to be honoured with beautiful things.”_

_Seeing the completed shrine for the first time, Yugi realized Bakura loved with the same vigor and greed he once stole._ )

Yugi knew Bakura wasn’t one to ask for help, hiding he was sick proved that much. He’d even tempted Bakura with Isis’ offer after showing him the real pamphlet, but Bakua just ripped up the pamphlet and tossed it aside.

“If I want my village’s pottery and damaged goods, I’ll take them.”

That response didn’t feel good to Yugi, and the hint of Malik’s warning being true worried him the rest of the day.

It was while lying in bed, restless, that Yugi decided he needed advice. He texted Joey to meet him at Burger World the next day, letting him know he’d explain everything. Yugi couldn’t even join Joey in the nostalgia of taking their usual booth, quietly staring at the new steak burger advertised on the menu.

“Hey...Yugi?”

Yugi looked up, internally flinching at how sad and concerned Joey looked. “What’s got you distracted so bad, you missed the waitress twice.”

Yugi took a quiet breath, then began to retell as much as he could. Malik meeting him on the way home, Bakura’s reaction to the pamphlet, Isis confirming the pamphlet wasn’t official, how Bakura has been since then. Joey only paused to order for himself and Yugi or to thank the waitress, but didn’t touch his meal until Yugi finished speaking.

Joey sat back, exhaling slowly as he let the new information settle in. “Man, I knew he’d be trouble.”

“Joey–”

“I’m not saying he’s gotta go, I’m saying he brought this on himself. And to you. Though man, targeting family is kind of a low blow. Have you talked to Malik since?”

Yugi frowned. “Why would I? To ask him to apologize?”

“To ask what went down. They need to talk this out, if he’s trying to get you to turn on Bakura.”

Yugi knew that was one answer, but not what he wanted to solve. And definitely not what was concerning him. Yugi bit his lip, glancing at the ad for the steak burger. “I think Bakura’s not ready to talk. He tried reaching out and Malik turned him away, then did...this.”

Joey bit down on his burger chewing slowly as he thought it over. “Mmso–” Joey swallows his bite. “So then what you’re asking is about how to help Bakura, right? I think reminding him what he has now might help. Maybe Ryou can help, though I think he’s busy with some tabletop game?”

Yugi raised an eyebrow, deciding to text Ryou asking to meet. Maybe he had more perspective on how to help Bakura from here. He only got a brief reply, saying Ryou was busy. Yugi sighed and set aside his phone.

( _"Anyone I had before has long since passed. I have no one in this world but Malik, understand? And I won't ask Ryou to take that responsibility again."_ )

Yugi then realized what he needed to do, what he should have done once he noticed Bakura’s behaviour. He waved the waitress over, asking for the Steak burger as well as his meal to be to-go. Joey raised an eyebrow, then smiled when he recognized the determination in Yugi’s eyes.

“Glad to help, bud.” he chuckled, sipping on his soda. “Next time we come back here, it’s just to hang out like old times, deal?”

Yugi looked up from his rushed attempt in gathering his belongings. He smiled and nodded. “Definitely. And thanks Joey, for helping.”

Joey gave him a thumbs up and, after the waitress returned, held out his card before Yugi could dig his wallet out. “On me. Good luck, Yugi.”

Yugi blinked, then bowed. “I’ll make it up to you!”

With Joey waving goodbye, Yugi quickly exited the restaurant to get home as fast as he could.

* * *

Once home, Yugi rummaged in the fridge for Bakura’s soda. He wanted this to work so badly, hoping that maybe he could finally help Bakura see he wasn’t as alone as he believed. After all, Bakura couldn’t say Malik was the only one he had anymore. He had Yugi; in fact, his mother and grandfather too.

Yugi approached the guest room quietly, the thought of it being Bakura’s room flitting out of his thoughts as soon as it came. It wasn’t meant to be Bakura’s for long anyway.

Yugi carefully opened the door after knocking, softly calling inside. “Can I come in?”

A quiet grunt of acquiesce followed, and Yugi took a moment to calm his nerves before pushing his way inside. “I got us Burger World.”

At the word ‘us’, Bakura turned to stare at Yugi. He wasn’t unclean or unkempt, yet there was a clear tiredness in his eyes that even the strongest tea couldn’t relieve him of.

Yugi carefully sat next to Bakura, earning a wide eyed expression from him. Yugi hoped his presence wasn’t unwelcome as he set the Burger World bag between them, fishing a 1000 yen note from his pocket and placing it on the shrine.

“I hope this suits well enough for the intrusion, but I would like to eat with my friend. I miss him.”

It was then Bakura glanced at the bag, then at Yugi’s hand as he offered Bakura a can of his favourite soda. When Bakura looked at Yugi’s face, he smiled. Deep down, he was begging Bakura to not turn him away.

“No need to miss me Mutou, I’m right here.” He grumbled, trying to open the can as quietly as he could.

Yugi shifted, leaving enough of an awkward silence for Bakura to look at Yugi again in confusion. “What?”

“Can I talk to them?”

Bakura blinked, then shrugged. “Knock yourself out, I guess. Not sure they’ll hear.”

Getting permission, Yugi finally relaxed and dug into the bag, offering Bakura a wrapped burger as he thought about how to start.

“Maybe you know me, but I feel I should introduce myself anyway since I’m leaving offerings. I’m Yugi Mutou, I’m...Bakura’s friend.”

He swallowed thickly, unsure how what he would say next would affect Bakura.

“I was also once the vessel of Ate– the Pharaoh. Err, the Pharaoh’s son? I guess...to you. I thought I should mention that, since Bakura knows.”

Bakura’s hands were frozen mid-peel of the burger’s wrapping, yet he did nothing to stop Yugi. By the look on his face, he was trying to hide a sneer. Yet he was listening, cautiously, letting Yugi speak.

Yugi wondered how much restraint he needed to use to do so.

“I can’t...apologize on his behalf. Or say I always believed in Bakura this whole time that he could be more than just...evil. He’s proved me wrong tenfold, so I’m definitely an ass for that.”

Guilt curled in his gut admitting this, and Yugi ignored the soft snort from Bakura’s direction at the admission.

“I hope that, given how much you suffered and how much he suffered to bring you justice, you will be understanding if Bakura focuses on the life he’s been given now. I know he loves you all deeply, and you must feel the same.”

Yugi fiddled with his drink, hoping that Bakura didn’t take anything he said as disrespectful. He only wanted to see Bakura living like he’d always been, not repenting for dishonour that never was going to happen.

“I know he’d honour you every moment of his life, you’re all he’s had. But I want him to be a part of my life too. I know they won’t say, but my grandpa and mom are worried too. In a way, he’s become part of my family, and they just want to know he’s okay.”

Bakura set down the burger, and Yugi glanced over to make sure he didn’t overstep. Instead, he saw Bakura staring into his lap, as if contemplating the words Yugi said. Little did Yugi know, a hint of a blush was beginning to show on Bakura’s cheeks.

“So...I hope you understand if I sit here and eat with Bakura for a while, I don’t want to disrespect you. I just want to be with my friend for a wh–”

Wind suddenly blew through the open window in Bakura’s room, pulling the 1000 yen note along it’s currents and out the window. Yugi let out a soft cry and scrambled to the window, huffing when he saw a child pick up the note off the sidewalk and excitedly run off with it.

Behind him, Bakura was cackling. He was curled up and hugging his stomach, his nose scrunched up and brow pinched in laughter. The absolute mirth on his face set butterflies free in Yugi’s gut.

Despite how Yugi felt, he returned to Bakura’s side with a pout. “I guess they didn’t accept my offering.”

“Maybe they did, the coins are just too heavy to so obviously show approval.”

Yugi shrugged. “A kid picked it up, so take that as you will.”

Bakura’s grin softened into more of a smile. “Definitely accepted, your offering and your request.”

Yugi felt Bakura’s hand slowly settle on top of his, hands curling slowly. Yugi’s cheeks started to feel warm, staring at Bakura’s hand as if in disbelief.

“Though next time, maybe make asking me to eat with you sound less like you’re asking my father for my hand.”

Yugi sputtered, face darkening as Bakura cackled more at Yugi’s misfortune.

As humiliated as he felt, he couldn’t ask for a sweeter sound to come from Bakura after weeks of absolute silence.


End file.
